worldofblantonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elisabeth Bane
Elisabeth Bane is the daughter of the Angel Chazarrae and an unnamed mother. She is the wife of Magnus Bane. She is the surrogate mother of Magnus's daughter Isabella Bane. She is the biologic mother to Magnus's son Mattathias. History Elisabeth Bane was born to the Angel Chazarrae Bane on June 22, 1992, in Alicante. As the offspring of a human and angel, Elisabeth is a Nephilim which is a fancy name for angel/human hybrid. Personality She's compassionate, caring, empathetic, kind, intelligent, beautiful, friendly but she can also be pushy, judgmental, selfish at times prying into other peoples' business. Elisabeth is also athletic. Like her father before her, Elisabeth believes in family, honor, loyalty and community. She is shown to be consistently polite, calm and composed, though prone to great anxiety and panic. Physical Appearance Physically, Elisabeth is a very beautiful and attractive young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes which are sometimes described as doe-eyes, and long dark brown hair. Her height is 5'6"(168 cm), and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Senses: Elisabeth has learned to control his senses of hearing, vision, and smell. * Telepathy: Elisabeth can communicate non verbally, using mental senses. * Time Manipulation: Elisabeth can go back in time, causing the resurrection of the dead, memory loss, and physical restoration of the damage. However, this ability has side effects on werewolves, causing them to have memories from two different pasts. *'Wings Of Power': Elisabeth has several wings, all powers given in the afterlife. These are different kinds of wings: *#'Wings Of Protection' are strong, and like the name, very useful to protect itself and whoever is there with it. *#'Wings Of Purification' are white in coloring and can remove all sins of a person and their memories. *#'Wings Of Remembrance' are violet-blue in color and can return someone's memories. *#'Wings Of Redemption' are rainbow-colored and can redeem people of their sins. *#'Wings Of The Wind' which are gold in color, were used to create wind. These wings are also used for flight. *#'Wings Of Destruction' are used to destroy things which are obstacles or are possible dangers. * Sacred Blood: It is the ultimate weapon to destroy all the evil creatures of the universe. It is the only thing that can destroy the Warlocks, and prevent their resurrection. Weaknesses Elisabeth's weaknesses are currently unknown. Relationships Isabella Bane Magnus Bane Chazarrae Bane Caius Bane Mathias Bane Appearances * Ultimate War (1x01) * The Fallen Savior (1x02) * Gift in the Angels (1x03) * Silk in the Night (1x04) * The Frozen Stars (1x05) * The Secrets of the Lord (1x06) * The Soul of the Lover (1x07) * The Elemental Darkness (1x08) Name * The name Elisabeth is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Elisabeth is devoted to God.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/elisabeth/ * The surname Bane is a French meaning "''hamper, large basket'".'https://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=bane References See also Category:Ultimate Sacrifice Category:Ultimate Sacrifice Characters Category:Female Characters